Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pitcher includes a pitcher body 11, a cover member 12, a cooling rod 13, and a handle 14 disposed on the pitcher body 11. The pitcher body 11 defines a receiving space 15 adapted for receiving a liquid (not shown) (e.g., herbal tea) therein, and has a pouring opening 16 in spatial communication with the receiving space 15. The cover member 12 removably covers a top end of the pitcher body 11. The cooling rod 13 protrudes downwardly from the cover member 12 into the receiving space 15, and can be placed in advance into a refrigerator or a freezer for cooling. When in use, after the cover member 12 covers the top end of the pitcher body 11, the pre-cooled cooling rod 13 is inserted into the receiving space 15 through the cover member 12 for cooling the liquid.
However, when pouring the liquid out of the pouring opening 16 into a cup, solids (not shown) (e.g., tea leaves) may also be poured out together with the liquid. Before a person drinks the liquid in the cup, it is desired to remove the solids in the cup to prevent chocking, thereby causing inconvenience to the person.